Hell Hath No Fury
by Laree England
Summary: During season 2 episode 2 when Gwen is telling Arthur off for the horrible way he treats people. She scolds him for the way that he treats Merlin, and fluff and confessions ensue. For Arthur and Merlin's friendship and bromance.


**First Merlin fic! Woo! This takes place during season 2 episode 2, when Gwen finally says what's on her mind. This is my version of how it continues… I've just watched this episode, so please no spoilers for future episodes in reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**This is NOT slash! I know that it sounds like it, but it isn't. It's just major bromance. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"… And would it kill you to say 'please' and 'thank you' _once_ in a _while_?"

Arthur paused for a moment. "Is there anything else you would like to add?

Gwen looked to the floor and shook her head.

Arthur sighed. "I insist. Speak your mind."

She picked her head back up and took a deep breath. "It's about Merlin."

The prince rolled his eyes. "What does _he _have to do with anything?"

"He has _everything_ to do with it."

Arthur let out a singular laugh and shook his head.

"He gets the worst of your arrogance. I have nothing to complain about in comparison to him. I can't _stand _the way that you treat him. I've seen the way that he looks at you, Arthur. The man adores you and you just look down your nose at him like he's some sort of filthy dog freshly come from the streets. Everything that Merlin ever does is for you, and you have the _gall_ to stand there and call him an idiot! I know that he'd give his life for you in a heartbeat without a second thought. The very _least_ you could do is regard him higher than a slave!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Dote upon him? Shower him with gifts? Compliment him on every little thing that he does? A prince can't be seen being soft towards a _servant_. Besides, I have more important things to worry about than the fragile feelings of the man who polishes my armor and cleans my stables."

Gwen had an expression on her face that Arthur had never seen before. It was a look of disgust, sadness, and pity.

"I can't believe you," she said, shaking her head. She raised a finger towards her front door. "Get out of my house."

"Gwen-"

"_Go_."

Arthur held out his hands. "Do you realize who I am?"

"Yes. You're an insufferable prat who only cares about himself." Gwen's voice shook. "You have a man who _loves_ you and you treat him like dirt. I don't want someone like that as a guest in my home."

A silence filled the room as Arthur let her words sink in. "Loves me?"

Gwen let out her breath. "Yes, Sire."

Arthur let his arms fall. His eyebrows pushed together and he looked to the floor. His shoulders slumped as he sank into a chair. He had the most surreal expression on his face. Gwen could see his lips mouth the word 'love' and 'love _me_.'

"Arthur…?"

Arthur looked up to Gwen, and she could see a thin line of tears in his eyes. "No one has ever told me that they love me in my whole life."

"What?"

"My mother died in childbirth and my father isn't one for affection," his voice was gruff. "The thought of somebody… _loving_ me is - is not possible."

"Merlin does. I know he does."

Arthur drug a hand across his eyes and sniffed. "To tell you the truth, Gwen… Merlin is the only person that I truly… deeply care about. I've risked my life for him twice before. And I would gladly do so a hundred times more. Not just because it's my duty. Because… I don't know what I'd do if he died."

Gwen drew out a chair for herself and sat across from him and said in a gentle tone, "So why don't you tell him that?"

Arthur shook his head. "Now that is one thing I could never do. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you," he said, waving a hand and standing up. He pulled on his - Merlin's - jacket and made his way to the door. When he reached out for the door handle, it swung open, revealing a certain warlock. Arthur froze and blinked, then cursed as he felt something wet trail down his cheek. He brushed it off with a harsh movement.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, looking between Arthur and Gwen.

"Why don't you tell him?" Gwen said quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

Arthur stared at Merlin, searching his face. Then, in a quick movement, Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled the servant to him in a tight embrace. Merlin dropped the armor he had been carrying with a loud clanging noise. He stiffened at the sudden show of affection from the prince, but then loosened and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. Merlin felt Arthur tuck his head into the crook of his neck and let out a shaky breath. Merlin was confused, but held Arthur until he pulled away.

Arthur sniffed and nodded. "Yeah."

Merlin stepped aside as Arthur strode outside, walking swiftly down the cobblestone street.

Merlin stood still for a moment and then turned to Gwen, pointing down the street to Arthur's retreating form with the question displayed across his forehead. Gwen shrugged and held out her hands.

Merlin looked back down the street to Arthur, a twitch of a smile pulling at his lips.

**Bad? Good? Please let me know!**


End file.
